Mobile devices, such as mobile telephones and personal digital assistants, may automatically execute self-diagnostic tasks. For example, a mobile device might collect information on the usage patterns of the mobile device's user, on the mobile device's performance metrics, and on other parameters. A telecommunications service provider that provides services to the mobile device might wish to collect this information. However, many currently implemented monitoring and collection processes lack flexibility, and so an improved system and method for device management are needed.